Sigurd Hrafnkelsson
Sigurd Hrafnkelsson is a member of Drekherjar Corps. and student of Valhalla Academy who happened to be Diana's childhood friend and Molly's love interest in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality and Character A proud and noble young wizard born to an ancient, noble magical family hailed from Thapoli. Despite his social status being on par with that of aristocratic magical families such as The House of Cavendish, Sigurd thinks of himself having more in common with commoners, largely because of his family's modest lifestyle (at least as far as noblemen can go). Unfortunately for him, this once led to a misunderstanding with Daryl and her twin daughters Marill and Meril Cavendish who made fun of him without realizing his and his family's social status at one point in the past. Though the said misunderstanding has long resolved, it had negatively affected the relationships between both families that Sigurd and his parents, along with the High King of Thapoli, deemed Daryl and her daughters as liabilities in House of Cavendish, which only confirmed through Daryl's repeated attempts in stopping Diana from performing succession ceremony to become the Head of Cavendish family. Nevertheless, Sigurd and his family were impressed by Diana's selflessness in saving her aunt and cousins which allowed them to see the errors in their way and subsequently, convincing both families to maintain their ties to each other. According to Diana, Sigurd has great deal of passion to magic similar to Akko, which resulted him heatbutted with Andrew over its importance in modern era. Skills and Abilities *'Magic': As a wizard and Drekherji, Sigurd possesses average skill in magic. **'Flying Spell': Sigurd can fly with his magic broom with use of this spell. **'Flame Magic': Sigurd possesses some degree of mastery over flame magic which allow him to manipulate fire. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Sigurd can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating his surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. *'Skilled Combatant': Being a Drekherji, Sigurd is well-versed in combat, capable of overwhelming multiple enemies at once on his own. **'Throwing Weapon Mastery': Sigurd is skillful in usage of throwing weapons such as knives and throwing axes. **'Polearm Mastery': As expected from being a wizard and Drekherji, Sigurd is skillful in use of polearms such as his Dragon Staff. *'Wild Hunter Training': Tools and Equipment *'Spear Wand': As with other Drekherji, Sigurd possesses a Spear Wand for casting magic and combating his enemies in extended melee combat. *'Magic Broom': Sigurd possesses his own flying broom as his primary means of transportation. *'Drekherjar Armor': Sigurd also possesses his own Drekherjar Armor which azure in coloration. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around the user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Sigurd wears it to protect himself from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Relationships *'Diana Cavendish': *'Atsuko Kagari': *'Molly McIntyre': Pics Gallery Valhalla Academy Students LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia * Sigurd was named after a legendary hero of Germanic mythology of the same name. *When designing Sigurd, BSoulstone modeled his face after that of Yuta Hibiki, the main protagonist and host of the titular character of Studio Trigger's SSSS.Gridman, but deliberately gave him a different hairstyle as well as giving him blue eyes and silver hair to minimize the similarities between the two, though the process inadvertently give him a passing resemblance to Kaworu Nagisa, a major character from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse